Lorsqu'on est un sorcier
by A-loves-L
Summary: Roxas et son frère Sora son tous deux des sorciers très puissant, un jour ils se voient confier une mission très important: retrouvez les mages du feu et des ténèbres. YAOI Akuroku Soku
1. Lorsqu'on a une mission

_Lorsqu'on est un sorcier_

Titre:

Lorsqu'on est un sorcier

Chapitre:

1. Lorsqu'on a une mission

Couple:

Axel Roxas, Sora Riku

Note de l'auteur:

J'avais envie de crée une fic un peu surnaturelle et voilà ce que ça donne j'espère que vous aimerez. PS: j'ai légèrement modifié l'apparence de Roxas mais pas beaucoup, j'ai juste fait en sorte que ses cheveux soient plus long alors j'espère que cela ne choquera personne. REPS: les phrases écrite en italique c'est lorsque Roxas et Sora communiquent par télépathie.

Résumé:

Roxas et son frère jumeau Sora sont tous deux de jeunes sorciers extrêmement puissants, un jour ils se voient confier une mission très importante et pour l'accomplir, ils se doivent de se rendre en ville tout en se faisant passer pour des adolescents tout à fait normaux.

1. Lorsqu'on a une mission

Un immense château blanc flottant au dessus des nuages, un château entouré d'une magnifique citadelle, voilà tout ce que l'on pouvait voir. Cette citadelle n'était pas du tout comme les autres, non seulement parce qu'elle se trouvait au dessus des nuages mais également parce qu'elle n'était habitée que par des sorciers et des sorcières, mais contrairement aux légendes, tous étaient chaleureux et vivaient en harmonie sans s'approcher du monde d'en dessous, autrement dit le monde des humains. Dans le château habitait un roi aux allures de dictateur mais au cœur tendre, le roi Xemnas. Il vivait en compagnie de ses deux fils, les princes Sora et Roxas, quand à sa femme, Kairi, elle mourut en les mettant au monde, mais le roi ne s'en n'ait jamais trouvé malheureux, de toute façon elle était complètement chtarbée.

Ce jour-là, dans une chambre toute blanche avec de nombreux dessins étalés sur le sol, un jeune garçon avec des cheveux blond long jusqu'aux genoux, une mèche toute aussi longue couvrait son œil gauche, une peau très blanche, portant une longue robe violette avec un saphir rouge cousu sur le col blanc dormait sur le lit, ses mains pales et fines posées sur son ventre tout aussi fin et on pouvait voir un carnet à dessin reposant à ses côtés. Il dormait paisiblement, son visage illuminé par les doux rayons qu'émettait le soleil, on aurait dit un petit ange, un ange qui ne possédait pas d'ailes.

Mais, il fut tiré de son sommeil par le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant dans un énorme claquement. Il grogna en ouvrant les paupières, dévoilant ses magnifiques yeux bleu, ils étaient comparable à des orbes en cristal pur. Il se releva en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et regarda la personne qui avait osé le tirer de son sommeil réparateur. Il s'agissait d'un garçon du même âge que lui, avec des cheveux châtain et courts coiffés en pagaille, mis à part cela, il avait le même visage, les même yeux et la même peau que l'autre garçon, il portait une longue robe noire avec le même saphir sur le col tout aussi noir et des bottes assortie. Il arborait un sourire radieux et se mit d'un coup à hurler:

-Debout Roxas, c'est plus l'heure de faire la sieste !

-Mmmmh...Sora...il est quel heure...? Demanda Roxas d'une voix pâteuse.

-Il est 15h50 !

-Grrrrr...

-Quoi ?

-Vas attendre dehors, j'ai encore droit à 10 minutes de repos.

-10 minutes de plus ou de moins tu ne vas pas en faire une maladie.

Roxas n'écouta pas et referma les yeux, Sora s'approcha de lui et commença à le secouer pour qu'il accepte de le suivre. Mais le blond fit tout le contraire, il envoya un message mental à son frère.

_-Sora si tu ne ma laisses pas dormir je risque de m'énerver et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te frapper._

Sora fit une grimace et réfléchit à une autre façon de le faire se lever. Puis, une idée lui vint à l'esprit, il leva sa main droite et prononça:

-BRASIER.

Roxas rouvrit les yeux et mit ses deux mains devant son visage en prononçant:

-BOUCLIER H2O.

Un bouclier d'eau vint protéger Roxas pendant que le brasier qu'avait provoqué Sora s'évaporait à son contact. Le blond grogna encore une fois et finit par se lever, il savait bien que son frère risquait de recommencer s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il disait et cela l'énervait beaucoup de devoir utiliser sa magie de cette façon. Il mit ses bottes noires et suivit son frère en prenant avec lui son précieux carnet à dessin et un crayon. Il accompagnât Sora jusqu'au bord de la citadelle, la Roxas s'assit sur le rebord, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide, il ouvrit son carnet et commença à dessiner. Sora lui riait en volant au dessus des nuages, les touchants parfois, le jeune blond sourit en le regardant faire tout en s'affairant à faire son portrait, vraiment, son frère restait un éternel enfant.

Au bout d'une heure, Sora disparut du champ de vision de Roxas mais celui ci ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui. Et il eu raison, car 5 minutes plus tard, le châtain vint s'assoir à ses côtés en tenant deux glaces dans sa main, il en tendit une à son frère qui l'accepta sans hésiter. Oui, tous deux adoraient ces glaces, des glaces à l'eau de mer, elles avaient un goût à la fois sucré et salé à la fois. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils rentrèrent au château.

Le soir venu, leur père, Xemnas, les fit convoquer. Les deux adolescents se postèrent devant lui, attendant de connaître la raison de son appel.

-Mes enfants, je vous confis une mission de la plus haute importance.

-Laquelle, père ? Demanda Sora pendant que Roxas lui restait impassible.

-Il y a maintenant 17 ans, j'ai reçu un signal, il me disait que deux mages venaient de naitre. L'un est le mage du feu, l'autre est le mage des ténèbres. Il n'y avait rien d'alarmant jusqu'à présent donc je n'ai rien dit, mais maintenant...tout est différent.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Et bien...comme vous le savez...les deux temples qui forment l'équilibre du monde sont abandonnés depuis maintenant 2 siècles.

-Oui, le temple du feu et le temple des ténèbres.

-Oui, depuis 2 siècles aucun mage n'est allé prier dans ces temples...et cela fait que l'équilibre des mondes commencent à être perturbé.

-Comment ?! Cria Roxas maintenant intéresser.

-Il faut à tout pris que vous trouviez ces deux mages et que vous fassiez en sorte qu'ils aillent prier dans chacun des deux temples. Et pour cela il va falloir que vous alliez dans le monde des humains.

-Mais savent-ils qui ils sont en fait ?

-Hélas, non. C'est pour cela que je vous envois vous, vous seul êtes assez puissant pour accomplir cette mission.

-Mais qui sont-ils ? Et ou se trouvent-ils ?

-Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils se trouvent tout deux sur une île appelée l'île du Destin. Je compte sur vous. Vous partez ce soir.

-Mais...on risque pas de se faire remarquer avec notre tenue ? Demanda Sora.

-Si mais ne vous en faite pas, dés que vous serez arrivé dans le monde des humains, vous n'aurez qu'à penser à un tenue typiquement humaine et vous la porterez. C'est la le pouvoir de vos saphirs.

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête et partirent en direction de leur chambre. Mais sur le chemin, ils échangèrent quelques pensées.

_-A ton avis, comment on va les reconnaître, ces deux mages, car après tout se sont des humains aussi non ? _Demanda mentalement Sora à son frère.

_-Si se sont vraiment des mages, ils devraient dégager une aura peu commune chez les humains, donc quand nous les verrons, nous saurons. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense._

_-Je pense que tu as raison._

_-Bon je prend mon carnet à dessin et j'arrive ok ?_

_-Ok, moi aussi il faut que je prenne ma chaine en forme de couronne._

Après avoir prit leur affaires, juste ce qu'ils ont dit parce que la ou ils vont ils n'auront pas tellement besoin de toute leur chambre, ils se rendirent au bord de la citadelle. Tous les habitants venaient leur dire au revoir et bonne chance. Les deux frères se regardèrent, se sourirent, se prirent la main et plongèrent vers ce monde qui leur était inconnu.

_A suivre_


	2. Lorsqu'on arrive

_Lorsqu'on est un sorcier_

Titre:

Lorsqu'on est un sorcier

Chapitre:

'on arrive

Couple:

Axel Roxas, Sora Riku

Note de l'auteur:

J'avais envie de crée une fic un peu surnaturelle et voilà ce que ça donne j'espère que vous aimerez. PS: j'ai légèrement modifié l'apparence de Roxas mais pas beaucoup, j'ai juste fait en sorte que ses cheveux soient plus long alors j'espère que cela ne choquera personne. REPS: les phrases écrite en italique c'est lorsque Roxas et Sora communiquent par télépathie.

Résumé:

Roxas et son frère jumeau Sora sont tous deux de jeunes sorciers extrêmement puissants, un jour ils se voient confier une mission très importante et pour l'accomplir, ils se doivent de se rendre en ville tout en se faisant passer pour des adolescents tout à fait normaux.

2. Lorsqu'on arrive

Depuis combien de temps survolaient-ils la planète à la recherche de cette île ? Ils ne le savaient pas, tous deux avaient perdu la notion du temps en contemplant la beauté de la planète. C'était la première fois qu'ils sortaient de la citadelle pour aller voir le monde d'en dessous. Et ils trouvaient cela tellement...étrange...différent. Et d'ailleurs, ils pouvaient respirer un air bien différent du leur.

_-C'est tellement plus grand que chez nous._ Déclara Sora.

_-Oui, je me demander comment on va faire pour trouver cette île._ Dit Roxas.

_-Oui, il y a ça mais ce que je veux dire c'est que...c'est tellement...tellement..._

_-Magnifique ?_

_-Oui c'est ça je cherchais le mot._

_-Maintenant comment faire pour la trouver cette île ?_

_-Il faut peut être juste trouver un panneau avec marquer 'Bienvenu sur l'île du Destin'._

_-........_

_-Ok je me tais..._

Tous deux éclatèrent d'un rire mental. Au bout d'un certain temps, il virent deux îles, un petite et une plus grande. Ils décidèrent de s'approcher sans se faire remarquer par les humains. Ils utilisèrent donc un pouvoir d'invisibilité, et allèrent jeter un coup d'œil. Et on peut dire qu'ils ont eu de la chance, car il s'agissait bien de l'île du Destin, comment ont-ils deviné ? Grâce à un panneau.

_-Ah, tu vois ce que je t'avais dis ! Il y a bien un panneau avec écrit 'Bienvenu sur l'île du Destin' ! _S'exclama Sora, fier de lui.

_-Je te déteste Sora...._

Sora éclata d'un nouveau rire mental et Roxas grogna mentalement. Ils atterrirent sur l'île ou se trouvaient les maisons, plus exactement sur la plage. Ils avaient déjà réfléchis aux vêtements qu'ils pourraient mettre, une fois redevenus visible, il n'y avait personne aux alentours donc pas d'inquiétude, et pensèrent à ces tenues, qu'ils revêtirent immédiatement (je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit dans vêtements qu'ils ont tous deux dans KH 2, la seule différence c'est qu'ils ont gardé leur saphir, sur la poitrine cette fois). Une fois habillés normalement, ils se mirent en route, tout d'abord pour passer inaperçu ils décidèrent de se trouver une maison pour se reposer, le temps de trouver ceux qu'ils recherchaient et d'après ce qu'ils savaient pour cela il fallait trouver le chef de ces lieux. Ils marchèrent un moment, puis ils rencontrèrent une jeune fille avec des cheveux blond long jusqu'aux épaules, des yeux bleu clair et elle portait un petite robe blanche assez courte. Roxas voulut lui demander poliment de les guider mais Sora fut plus rapide que lui et déclara:

-Excuse nous ?

-Oui ? Demanda la jeune fille en les regardant. Puis-je vous aider ?

-Oui en fait moi et mon frère avons besoin d'un renseignement.

-Mmmh...je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant, vous êtes nouveau dans le coin ?

-Oui et c'est justement pour cela qu'on a besoin d'aide.

-D'accord que voulez vous savoir ?

-Ou se trouve la maison de votre chef ?

-De notre chef ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Oh, tu veux sans doute dire la maison du maire ?

-Euh...en fait je sais pas tr...

-Oui c'est ce que nous voulons savoir. Déclara Roxas en mettant sa main sur la bouche de son frère.

-D'accord, je vais vous y conduire, suivez moi. Déclara la jeune fille en souriant.

-Merci, c'est très gentil.

-Mmmmphhhh...

-Je crois que ton frère à besoin de respirer. Dit la jeune fille en riant.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Répondit Roxas en enlevant sa main.

La jeune fille commença à marcher suivit des deux garçons, Roxas envoya un message mental à son frère pour lui rappeler de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs en publique et Sora lui en envoya un message que disait «Ça va je suis pas con aussi.», le blond regarda son frère en haussant un sourcil et le châtain fit une grimace en comprenant ou son frère voulait en venir. Finalement, la jeune fille s'arrêta devant une grande maison en brique. Puis, elle se retourna vers eux en disant.

-Voila on y est.

-Merci de ton aide. Dit Roxas en lui souriant.

-Y a pas de quoi. Ah au fait je connais toujours pas vos noms. Moi c'est Naminé Ôga.

-Moi c'est Sora Ichitamura. Et voici mon frère Roxas Ichitamura. Déclara Sora en souriant.

-J'aurais pu me présenter moi même tu sais ? Dit Roxas en grimaçant.

Et son frère sourit de manière assez sadique.

-Et vous venez d'où ? Demanda Naminé.

-Nous venons du ch....Commença Sora, mais il ne pu terminer car son frère couvrit encore sa bouche.

-Du Jardin Radieux. Continua Roxas.

Naminé hocha la tête et laissa les deux frères seul à seul. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vu, Roxas donna un énorme coup sur la tête de Sora, celui ci émit un bruit de douleur et commença à se masser la tête pendant que son frère lui lançait des injures mentales.

_-Bordel Sora, plus con que toi y a pas !_

_-Désolé j'ai pas fait exprès._

_-C'est pas une raison. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui parle au maire._

_-Mais euh...pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que j'ai pas très envie que tu risques encore de révéler notre secret._

Sora grogna un peu et suivit son frère à l'intérieure se la mairie, la ils demandèrent à la secrétaire de les renseigner, celle ci leur dit que le maire était très occupé alors ce serait elle qui prendrait les renseignements et leur louerait une maison.

-Vos noms. Demanda-t-elle.

-Roxas et Sora Ichitamura. Répondit Roxas.

-Votre âge ?

-On a 17 ans tous les deux, on est jumeaux.

-Votre ville natal ?

-Le Jardin Radieux.

-Date de naissance ?

-17 mars 1991.

-Vous êtes venus seuls ?

-Oui. Notre père est trop prit par leur travail, alors on est venu seul.

-Profession des parents ?

-Papa est professeur de biologie à l'université.

-Et votre mère ?

-Elle est morte peu après notre naissance.

-Oh...je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave. On ne l'a pas connue.

-Bon, j'ai assez de renseignements, il y a une maison à louer pas loin de la plage. Vous ne pouvez pas la manquez, elle est rouge.

-Très bien merci madame.

Sur ce, ils repartirent avec leur droit de propriété sur cette maison ainsi qu'avec les clés. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils entrèrent, tout étaient à leur goût. Mais, ils n'avaient pas d'affaires, Sora ne voulait pas trop paraître idiot de vivre dans une maison vide, alors il claqua des doigts et en un éclat, apparurent sous leurs yeux, plusieurs meubles, dans le salon un canapé, une télé, une table basse, quelques étagères remplies de quelques babioles et un téléphone fixe accroché au mur. Dans la cuisine, une table avec deux chaises, un réfrigérateur, et d'autres bricole pour la cuisine. A l'étage, une salle de bain avec une baignoire et une douche, des toilettes, un lavabo et quelques produits. Et enfin, deux chambres, une pour Roxas et une pour Sora, dans chacune, une armoire, un bureau avec un ordinateur portable (et oui les sorciers aussi se servent de la technologie), une bibliothèque, un tapis au pied des lits, quelques affiches et quelques peluches. Le blond regarda son frère sourire, la il fallait dire que le châtain avait eu une assez bonne idée. Sora partit dans sa chambre afin de se reposer du voyage. Roxas quand à lui sortit de la maison en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé.

Environ 2 heures plus tard, Sora se réveilla et descendit dans le salon, alors qu'il finissait de descendre la dernière marche, Roxas rentra. Et il lui demanda d'un voix pâteuse en se frottant les yeux:

-Tu étais parti ou ?

-Je suis allé nous inscrire dans le seul lycée de l'île. Répondit-il en fermant la porte.

-Ah ok...je...TU AS FAIS QUOI ?!

-Hé, d'après notre père, les deux mages que nous cherchons ont aussi 17 ans, il est donc logique qu'ils se trouvent dans ce lycée, et vu qu'il n'y en a pas d'autre ça ne sera que d'autant plus simple.

-Ouais je suis d'accord avec toi mais j'suis pas très chaud à l'idée de suivre des cours comme les humains...

-Et moi tu crois quoi ?

-Pardon...

Roxas sourit et caressa les cheveux de son frère, celui ci alla regarder la télé dans le salon pendant que le blond allait préparer le repas, parce que mine de rien Roxas est un vrai cordon bleu. Pour consoler Sora, il décida de lui préparer son désert préféré, de la tarte aux pommes. Vers 13h ils se mirent à table et inutile de dire que le châtain se jeta au cou de son frère en hurlant de bonheur en voyant le désert qu'il lui avait préparé.

Après le repas, Sora aida Roxas à tout nettoyer et à ranger, parce que temps qu'ils étaient la, ils devaient s'entrainer à agir comme des humains. A l'instant ou ils eurent fini, quelqu'un sonna à la porte, se fut Roxas, toujours en tablier blanc, qui alla ouvrir. Et la il reconnut Naminé, mais la elle était accompagnée d'une jeune fille avec des cheveux châtains, et de quatre garçons, l'un petit et blond, un autre légèrement plus grand et roux avec un ballon dans les mains, un autre encore plus grand avec des cheveux d'argent et le dernier avait des yeux d'émeraude et des cheveux couleur feu.

-Rebonjour Roxas.

-Naminé ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venue voir si toi et ton frère étiez bien installé. Et je suis allée chercher des amis pour vous les présentez.

-Et bien...ne restez pas sur le palier...entrez donc.

-Merci.

Roxas s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Une fois qu'ils furent tous à l'intérieure, il ferma la porte et alla rejoindre leur «invités» dans le salon.

-Vous avez déjà tout ranger ? Demanda Naminé les sourcils hausser.

-Euh...oui on...on a voulu allez vite alors...

-Hé, sois pas timide, on va pas te manger.

-Dite je peux poser une question ? Demanda soudainement la jeune fille au cheveux châtains.

Roxas hocha la tête en la regardant.

-Tu es vraiment un garçon ?

-Euh...oui pourquoi ?

-Ben c'est à cause de tes cheveux...on voit pas tous les jours un garçon avec des cheveux aussi long.

-......J'ai jamais entendu une remarque aussi con...

-Bon ça va hein ?!

Et elle grogna pendant que les autres étaient pliés en deux. Quand ils furent calmer, Naminé voulut prendre la parole mais quelqu'un la prit avant. Et bien sur il s'agit du frère de Roxas.

-Alors qui c'est ?

-C'est Naminé qui est venue nous présenter des amis à elle.

-Ok j'arrive.

Et Sora arriva, calmement pour une fois, en souriant, quand il arriva auprès de son frère il regarda les autres adolescents un par un. Tous, sauf Naminé, avaient la mâchoire décrochée devant la folle ressemblance entre les deux frères, même s'ils ne voyaient pas le côté gauche du visage de Roxas ils pouvait facilement voir que leur deux figures étaient identique. Puis le regard de Sora se figea sur le visage du garçon aux cheveux d'argent et il se sentit rougir brusquement. Et ce même garçon se trouvait être dans le même état, un silence gêné s'abattit entre eux. Et le garçon aux cheveux d'argent fut le premier à ce reprendre. Puis il sourit et déclara en souriant et en tendant la main vers les deux frères.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Riku Oumoura.

Les deux frères ne comprirent pas son geste, se regardèrent et fixèrent ensuite la main du garçon.

-Pourquoi tu tends la main comme ça ? Tu as une crampe ? Demanda Sora, et Roxas lui restait silencieux toujours aussi confus.

Tous les regardèrent avec étonnement.

-Vous savez pas ce qu'est une poignée de main ? Demanda le garçon au cheveux blond.

-Une quoi ? Demanda Sora.

-Attends, donne moi la main et tu verras. Déclara Riku.

Sora s'exécuta, il tendit la main et prit celle de Riku qui la secoua doucement.

-C'est comme ça qu'on dit qu'on est ravie de se rencontrer ici.

-Ah d'accord, au fait moi c'est Sora Ichitamura.

Tout à coup Sora sursauta en regardant Riku, il vit une énorme masse noire l'entourer et le châtain sentit d'un coup ses forces le quitter, il se dépêcha de lâcher la main du plus grand avant de tomber dans les vapes. Roxas regardait son frère sans comprendre, il avait senti comme un malaise d'un seul coup chez son frère qui pourtant était d'habitude plein de vie. Puis le garçon au cheveux de feu et aux yeux d'émeraude s'approcha de Roxas et lui tendit la main en souriant et se présenta.

-Salut, moi c'est Axel Watara. C'est bon c'est retenu ?

-Enchanté moi c'est Roxas Ichitamura.

Puis, il serra la main d'Axel comme son frère l'avais fait avec Riku un peu plus tôt. Mais au moment même ou il toucha sa main, il vit le corps du garçon s'entourer de flammes et il sentit sa main le bruler. Il la retira donc aussitôt. Et les autres se présentèrent en leur serrant la main.

-Je suis Selphie Lima. Dit la jeune fille au cheveux châtains.

-Je suis Tidus Noki. Dit le garçon blond.

-Je suis Wakka Elio. Dit le garçon roux.

Et la étrangement, aucun d'eux ne ressentit le moindre chose étrange, tout allait pour le mieux. Axel proposa de faire plus ample connaissance mais Naminé déclara quelque chose avant.

-Oui, nous allons faire connaissance mais avant...Roxas, Sora...vous croyez pas que vous devriez enlever vos tabliers ? Dit-elle en pointant du doigt leur tablier.

Les deux intéressés regardèrent leur habits et rougirent en se rendant compte qu'ils portaient toujours leur tablier. Ils s'absentèrent donc sous les éclats de rire des autres. Une fois dans la cuisine ils commencèrent à se parler mentalement et c'est Sora qui commença.

_-Je crois que Riku est le mage des ténèbres..._

_-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

_-Et bien...quand je lui est serré la main...j'ai vu une énorme masse noir autour de lui et j'ai senti mes forces m'abandonner...je me suis senti tirer vers les ténèbres..._

_-C'est pour cela que j'ai eu l'impression de te voir défaillir._

_-Oui, je le crois aussi..._

_-Moi...je crois qu'Axel est le mage du feu..._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Et bien...à l'instant ou je l'ai touché j'ai vu des flammes l'entourer et j'ai senti ma main me bruler...j'avais l'impression de toucher le feu d'un incendie._

_-Alors qu'avec les autres..._

_-Il n'y a rien eu..._

_-Mais comment cela se fait qu'on a pu ressentir cela alors que les autres je suis sur qu'il se touche tout le temps et ils sentent rien ?_

_-Cela doit être par ce qu'on est sorcier, on est capable de sentir plus de chose que les humains...Quand on s'est touché nos pouvoirs ont du déclenché une réaction avec les leurs...Tu comprends ?_

_-Oui._

_-Bon on devrait aller les rejoindre, sinon ils vont se demander ce que l'on fait._

_-Ok._

_-N'empêche que tu aurais vu ta tête quand tu as vu Riku._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Oui, t'étais tout rouge et tu as cessé de respirer. Je crois que je viens d'assister au plus grand coup de foudre que j'ai jamais vu._

_-QUOI ?! Mais...mais pas du tout !_

Sur ce, ils enlevèrent leur tablier et retournèrent dans le salon, Roxas mort de rire et Sora complètement rouge, pire qu'une écrevisse. Ce qui n'échappa pas aux autres qui se demandaient ce qui se passait. Sora alla s'assoir à côté de Riku sous l'œil amusé de Roxas qui lui s'assit entre Naminé et Axel. Le garçon au cheveux d'argent remarqua le malaise du châtain et posa sa main sur son épaule et de nouveau Sora sentit ses forces le quitter, il enleva la main du plus grand qui lui demanda.

-Ça va pas ?

-C'est rien, juste fatigué par le voyage.

-Vous venez d'où exactement ? Demanda Selphie.

-Du Jardin Radieux. Répondit Roxas.

-Et vos parents ne vous ont pas accompagné ? Demanda Axel.

-Papa est trop occupé par son travail de professeur à l'université alors il avait pas vraiment besoin de nous avoir dans ses jambes. Dit Sora.

-Et votre mère ?

-Maman est morte en nous mettant au monde.

Tous sursautèrent et s'excusèrent.

-C'est pas grave, on l'a pas connu et papa disait que c'est mieux comme ça. Dit Roxas.

-Pourquoi . Demanda Tidus.

-Et bien, il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle était folle et pas assez intelligente pour lui.

-Pourquoi il l'a épousé alors ? Demanda Wakka.

-Alors ça, j'en sais absolument rien.

Ils continuèrent leur conversation pendant quelques heures, à un moment Axel avait voulu caresser la tête de Roxas mais au moment ou il l'eut touché, le blond avait chassé sa main sentant sa tête bruler. Vers 20h, tous repartirent en se disant qu'ils se verraient le lendemain au lycée.

_A suivre_


	3. Lorsqu'on va en cours

_Lorsqu'on est un sorcier_

Titre:

Lorsqu'on est un sorcier

Chapitre:

'on va en cours

Couple:

Axel Roxas, Sora Riku

Note de l'auteur:

J'avais envie de crée une fic un peu surnaturelle et voilà ce que ça donne j'espère que vous aimerez. PS: j'ai légèrement modifié l'apparence de Roxas mais pas beaucoup, j'ai juste fait en sorte que ses cheveux soient plus long alors j'espère que cela ne choquera personne. REPS: les phrases écrite en italique c'est lorsque Roxas et Sora communiquent par télépathie.

Résumé:

Roxas et son frère jumeau Sora sont tous deux de jeunes sorciers extrêmement puissants, un jour ils se voient confier une mission très importante et pour l'accomplir, ils se doivent de se rendre en ville tout en se faisant passer pour des adolescents tout à fait normaux.

2. Lorsqu'on va en cours

Le lendemain, Roxas se réveilla en premier, il était 6h50, et ils partaient à 7h30. Le jeune sorcier blond se leva et alla voir dans la chambre de Sora, pour voir que son frère dormait encore, une main posée sur le déclencheur du réveil. Le blond soupira et alla secouer son frère pour qu'il se lève, le châtain finit par suivre son frère dans la cuisine en trainant des pieds. Une fois sur place, Roxas prépara le petit déjeuner, deux bols de céréales et deux bols de chocolat chaud. Après manger, tous deux prirent une douche le blond dit à son frère qu'il fallait porter un uniforme dans ce lycée, comme Sora ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait il regarda son frère lui montrer, Roxas pensa à la tenue du lycée et la revêtit aussitôt, il s'agissait d'une chemise blanche, avec une cravate bleu pratique pour dissimuler leur saphir, d'un pantalon bleu à motif écossais blanc et d'une paire de chaussures marron, pour être plus à l'aise le blond avait laissé deux boutons de sa chemise ouvert mais sinon tout était bien mit, on connait tous le côté super soigner de Roxas, il avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, il n'avait pas non plus remonté sa mèche, elle couvrait toujours la partie gauche de son visage. Sora lui aussi se vêtit de la même tenue mais comme il n'aimait pas trop, lui il laissa aussi deux boutons ouvert, mais sa cravate était à peine attachée, sa chemise sortait du pantalon et il mit une chaine formée de plusieurs petites couronnes à sa ceinture. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit en même temps, c'était bien le style de son frère ce genre de truc.

-Au fait Roxas ? Demanda Sora.

-Oui ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il faut prendre comme affaire ?

-Et bien...je suppose qu'il faut prendre un cahier, quelques feuilles, une trousse avec des stylos, des crayons et tout le tralala...

-Ah d'accord.

-Moi je vais prendre aussi mon carnet à dessin et mes crayons de couleurs.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que sinon j'me fais chier...

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire, puis ils firent apparaître leurs affaires en un claquement de doigt et pour les transporter se fabriquèrent des sacs de cours assez grand. Roxas se fit un sac, pour mettre sur son épaule, noir avec l'insigne des similis dessiner dessus et portant le chiffre XIII et les bandoulières étaient blanches à carreaux noirs. Sora lui se fit un sac, pour mettre sur l'épaule aussi, noir avec une couronne blanche dessus et une clé aussi. Ils regardèrent l'heure, il était 7h20, il décidèrent de partir tout de suite, ils mirent leur affaire dans leur sac et le jeune blond prit également son carnet et ses crayons de couleur. Ils fermèrent la porte à clé derrière eux et partirent.

Une fois arrivés, ils regardèrent leur nouvelle école, elle était grande, pas autant que leur château mais bon...elle était quand même assez imposante. Ils marchèrent dans la cour, attirant les regards de la plupart des élèves, c'était assez gênant mais ils s'en fichait pas mal. Heureusement pour eux, Roxas avait réussi à les mettre dans la même classe, ils regardèrent leur emplois du temps...ils avaient cours d'histoire géographie, classe 1-B. Ils allèrent devant leur salle en ayant 10 minutes d'avance, Sora sifflait, appuyé contre un mur, les mains dans les poches. Et Roxas était assit par terre, en train de dessiner la plage au coucher du soleil. Il eut tout juste le temps de terminer, car il est tellement doué qu'il finit très vite, que la cloche venait de sonner. Les élèves commençaient à rentrer en classe. Ils les autres élèves de leur classe rentrer dans la salle juste devant, Sora tourna la tête et vit deux élèves qui ne les avaient pas vu, mais ils les reconnus tout de suite et demanda mentalement à son frère:

_-Roxas ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-C'est pas Axel et Riku qui sont en train de rentrés ?_

Roxas regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait son frère et en effet, il vit deux garçons, un roux et un avec les cheveux argentés. S'ils étaient dans la même classe les deux jeunes sorciers étaient plutôt mal barrés...vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se toucher...mais en même temps cela leur permettrait de se rapprocher un peu plus d'eux afin de les convaincre de les suivre. Cependant, ils ne dirent rien et les regardèrent entrer. Quand la porte se referma, ils s'approchèrent et frappèrent. Une femme leur dit d'entrer, chose qu'ils firent. La femme qui devait être la prof leur demanda qui ils étaient et ce fut Sora qui répondit pendant que son frère le surveillait pour éviter une quelconque catastrophe.

-Euh...et bien nous sommes nouveau dans ce lycée et je crois bien que notre classe est ici...

-Ah oui, c'est bien ici. Répondit la prof.

Ils entrèrent donc et entendirent des murmures à leur intention, parce que déjà c'était inhabituel que de nouveaux élèves arrivent à cette période et en plus ils étaient jumeaux alors leur ressemblance devait les choquer. La prof se racla la gorge et les présenta...comme s'ils étaient pas capable de le faire eux même.

-Voici Sora et Roxas Ichitamura, ils viennent d'arriver sur notre île et ils vont passer le reste de l'année avec nous, alors je compte sur vous pour leur réserver le meilleur accueil possible.

Pendant qu'elle continuait de parler, au fond de la classe, Riku et Axel regardaient les deux nouveaux. Axel chuchota à son ami:

-Hey, t'as vu ? Roxas et Sora sont dans notre classe, trop top non ?

-Ouais.

Toute la classe lança un joyeux «Ravie de vous rencontrez !». La prof posa sa main d'abord sa main sur l'épaule de Sora et dit:

-Bon Roxas...

Ensuite elle mit sa main sur l'épaule de Roxas et dit:

-Sora, il reste une table de libre côté fenêtre, l'avant dernier rang, allez vous installez et je commencerais le cours d'accord ?

-Euh...d'accord mais...Commença doucement Roxas. En fait madame, moi c'est Roxas et c'est lui Sora...

La prof rougit et s'excusa pendant que toute la classe se retenait difficilement d'éclater de rire et les jumeau aussi pouffaient derrière leur main. Ils allèrent s'assoir et sortirent leurs affaires. Ils écoutèrent comme ils pouvaient mais c'était vraiment différent de leur instruction à eux...brusquement, quelqu'un les appela:

-Hey...

Ils se retournèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux en tombant nez à nez avec Axel et Riku qui leur souriaient chaleureusement.

-Comment ça va les jumeaux ? Demanda Axel à voix basse.

-Oui ça va merci...Répondit Roxas

-C'est sympa qu'on soit dans la même classe non ? Déclara Riku.

-Oui, c'est vraiment....géniale...Bégaya Sora en rougissant.

-Hihihi....

Sora se tourna vers son frère qui pouffait doucement derrière sa main en regardant son frère avec malice, celui ci l'interrogea du regard et Roxas répondit à sa question muette en lança un petit regard à Riku. Le châtain rougit encore plus et secoua vivement la tête avant de la baisser vers son cahier. L'heure passa vite, et la prof sortit en disant que le prof de français n'allait pas tarder à arriver (parce que dans cette histoire se sont les prof qui vont de classe en classe et pas les élèves), pendant ce temps, toute la classe se tapait la discute, Riku décida de parler avec Sora qui lui répondait toujours en bégayant et en rougissant, ce qui faisait bien marrer son frère. Celui ci sortit son carnet et recommença à dessiner, cette fois il dessinait de petit créature noire aux yeux jaune et avec des antennes ainsi que des créature plus grand entièrement vêtue de blanc et faisant un peu penser à des pantins désarticulés. Il grattait tranquillement le papier avec son crayon quand il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule qui commença à le bruler, il leva les yeux vers Axel qui regardait ce qu'il faisait, Roxas enleva la main du roux d'un mouvement d'épaule avant de continuer à dessiner.

-T'es vraiment doué tu sais ? Déclara soudainement Axel.

Roxas leva la tête vers lui étonné par sa déclaration.

-Ah bon tu trouves ? Demanda Roxas.

-Oui bien sur. Je peux regarder tes dessins ?

-Euh...oui bien sur.

Roxas lui tendit son carnet à Axel qui le prit et commença à le feuilleté avec Riku, Sora et son frère regardait aussi, même si le blond connaissait ses croquis par cœur. Le roux et l'argenté sifflèrent, visiblement impressionnés. Sur un page il y avait leur château, sur une autre la citadelle, sur une autre un portrait de leur père, sur une autre Sora en train de voler entre les nuages, sur une autre regroupait le châtain, Roxas et leur père. Axel releva la tête vers le jeune blond pour lui dire:

-Tu as vraiment du talent.

-Merci.

-Tu pourrais aller parler à Naminé. Déclara Riku.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est la présidente du club de dessin, je pense qu'elle serait ravie de te compter parmi ses artistes.

-Tout à fait. Confirma Axel.

-Et bien je...je vais y réfléchir. Répondit Roxas en reprenant son carnet.

Le prof arriva quelques minutes après, il se prénommait Zexion, les deux jumeaux apprirent par Axel que l'un des élèves de leur classe qui était aussi son ami était totalement fou amoureux de ce prof. Les deux sorciers croyaient que cet élève devait être trop jeune mais en fait le prof était en fait un stagiaire de 20 ans donc ce garçon n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour seulement 3 ans d'écart. Il y avait deux heures de français et après ils purent aller manger. Un fois le cours fini, tous purent voir un élève au cheveux blond coiffé comme un punk et aux yeux vert se planter devant le bureau du prof en rougissant, tenant son cahier dans ses mains, de la ou Axel, Riku, Roxas et Sora étaient ils pouvaient facilement entendre la conversation:

-Euh...professeur Zexion ?

-Oui Demix ? Répondit le prof en souriant.

-Je...je n'ai pas très bien comprit cette partie du cours...vous pouvez me l'expliquer s'il vous plais ?

-Oui bien sur.

Le prof se leva pour aller prêt de Demix et voir ou était son problème, oula...à vu de nez le prof devait faire au moins 10 centimètres de moins que l'élève. Bref...le petit groupe les laissèrent seul à seul et allèrent déjeuner. Une fois au réfectoire, ils retrouvèrent tous Naminé, Selphie, Tidus et Wakka. Ils commencèrent à manger, Sora et Roxas mangeait le repas que celui ci avait préparé avant de partir. Axel jugea que c'était le moment pour parler à la jeune fille blonde de Roxas.

-Au fait Nam' ? Commença Axel.

-Oui ? Répondit l'intéressée.

-Roxas fait du dessin tu sais ?

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, j'ai jeté un œil à ses croquis et il est très doué. Tu devrais peut être regarder.

-Ok dac. Tu fais voir Roxas ?

-Euh...j'ai un peu honte...Répondit Roxas. C'est pas si extraordinaire que ça...

-Bah, je saurais pas avant d'avoir regarder.

Roxas haussa les épaules et sortit son carnet qu'il tendit à Naminé. Elle l'ouvrit et l'étudia avec attention. Elle écarquilla les yeux en regardant, elle jeta un petit regard au blond avant de continuer à tourner les pages. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle le referma et le rendit à son propriétaire en souriant. Le jeune sorcier se demandait ce que pouvait dire ce sourire mais il eut vite sa réponse.

-Roxas il faut à tout prit que tu entres dans mon club ! S'exclama la blonde en souriant.

-Comment ? Répondit l'intéressé.

-C'est vraiment impressionnant, aucun autre membres ne dessine aussi bien, il faut à tout prit que tu viennes, tu verras on s'amuse bien.

-Euh...et bien...

-Aller Roxas, vas y. Dit Sora en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère. Je sais que tu veux pouvoir peindre dans un club depuis longtemps.

Roxas considéra son frère pendant quelques secondes, puis se retourna vers la jeune fille qui le regardait avec des yeux pleins d'espoirs. Au bout d'un moment le jeune blond soupira et rendit son sourire à Nainé pour lui dire:

-C'est d'accord. Je viendrais.

-C'est vrai ? S'écria la jeune fille.

-Si je te le dis.

-C'est cool ! Au fait, tu les invente tous ces dessins pas vrai ?

-Oui, bien sur, t'imagine quand même pas que c'est vrai ?

-Ah non je demande c'est tout.

Et elle continua de manger, toujours le même sourire aux lèvres. Les autres aussi continuèrent de manger dans le silence...enfin pas tous:

_-Je me demande combien de temps cette mission va nous prendre...Déclara Roxas._

_-J'en sais rien, mais t'en qu'à faire, profitons un peu._

_-Ouais mais tu sais qu'on a pas les mêmes habitudes que les humains...on risque de se faire remarquer au bout d'un moment._

_-Ah oui c'est vrai...j'y avais pas pensé..._

_-Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est qu'ils admettent eux même qu'ils sont spéciaux. Mais comment, je me le demande..._

_-T'es trop focaliser sur la mission, détends toi un peu._

_-'Focaliser' ? Ouah c'est un mot hyper recherché que tu viens de dire._

_-Mais putain, tu me prends vraiment pour un con._

_-Tu fais pas grand chose pour m'aider à penser le contraire._

_-Bon ta gueule._

Roxas ricana mentalement pendant que son frère grognait. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. Finalement ce n'était pas si terrible que ça d'aller dans des écoles humaines. Ils rentrèrent donc chez eux pour se détendre par que même si c'est pas terrible, c'est très fatiguant le lycée.


End file.
